Destiny
by Giga
Summary: Link finds himself in another save the world plot and with a new partner beside him.


thg Destiny 

disclaimer: I own none of this stuff. 

This is a short fic that popped in my head while I was online, so don't get pissed if you think it sucks. An it's very short. If you like I might continue writing it. 

Link stood on ledge of a large crater. "This is the place." Link started to climb down. The round below was littered with mechanical parts and used bombs. Bodies laid to rest covered must if the floor. Link wanted to live in the scared realm and now on his first visit to the clean sacred realm their was a war going on. Link dropped the rest of the way down landing on a body. Link continued to walk till he saw a giant face. "What the.." Link said as he ran the rest of the way. Link stopped at the mouth of the statue and pressed his hands against it. "It's warm." Link said as wind blew from the part in the lips. Link stumbled back falling on a dead body. "Is this the thing the king is looking for?" Link said whipping his clothes. 

"Link!" Saria leaped from the top all the way down to the bottom. "Saria?" Link still haven't adjusted to seeing his best friend as adult. "What's that?" Saria said pointed to the face. "I don't know?" as soon as Links finished his statement the face's eyes flared open. "Saria, get down!" Link covered her and dove to the other side of the crater. The ground shook and a huge cloud of mist covered the hole. Link held onto Saria till the shaking stopped. Link looked up to see that the face and the bodies were gone.   


"Lake Hyrulia has changed a lot my friend. What do you think of it?" a person with normal clothes walked up pointing to the lake. Another person riding a black horse rode up. "It still hasn't been throughout any battles?" the person said who was on the horse. "Yes, but this could make a good base." the person said pointing to the lab and finishing hole. "Sure whatever, just make sure that my men come before dusk. I have a grudge to finish. YAW!" the guy on the horse left heading toward the fields. "Yes, Seth." the man saluted and ran off.. 

"What was that about?" Saria said finally letting go of Link. "The ground and the face and.." Link was without words, and this wasn't his first time. "Whatever, let's go." Saria said walking off. "Yeah, lets go." Link said following. A horse from a distance roared through the field heading for them. "Link! Link! A battle has broken out! The king orders.." the man couldn't finish his sentence before being shot in the face by an arrow. Saria stood beside Link. "Ephona!" Link called see the horse gallop up. "Saria, come on!" Saria climbed behind Link and rode off to the battle field. 

Then sounds of fire and clashing was heard in the distance with screams of dying men. Link rode up the hill to get a better view of the carnage in store. Link overlooked the area seeing small fires. Then something hit him, different kinds of race were fighting against the Royal Fleet. Link exhauled and grabbed both his weapons. He jopped off Ephona and slowly walked to the battle field. "Go to the Lake, I'll meet you there when I 'm done." Link winked at her running into the battle 

Link stopped at the gate seeing the battle already over. He stood ther with his mouth wide open seeingbodies everywhere. "I wish Navi was here." Link said hearing fighting along side the river. Link enetered the bout betweent he two and cut th Zor in the abdomen. The soldier thanked Link and ran off. Then a loud sound was heard comming from the north. A crowd of Zora's and Goron's were in a tight squad. the Zora was in the front with bows firing fire arrows into the city. Link grolwed low and dashed at the group. He ran up the hill killing one of the Zora in sight and sliced back at a Goron. Link then found himself in the middle of the sqaud waiting for anyone of them to attack. 

A Goron jumped to be blasted away by a arrow from Link and fell back in the crowd. A Zora attacked from behind and threw punches and kicks at Link. Link ducked and stabed him in the heart. He then was in crowd fightin his way out just swining his blade. He blocked a strong attack from a Goron and punched him in another direction. Link grew tired from the attacks and leape int he air. He threw a bomb down destroing half the sqaud. He landed right in front of the Leader of the Royal Army. 

The leader had on white armor and a huge sword. "Nice work, Link." Link turned his back on the officer and walked away. The leader frowned and ordered his men to look around. "Their coming!" Link looked up seeing Saria come up with Ephona. She jumped off and grabbed Link. "There's another army coming this way with fifth-teen soldiers. One had a face like.." "We must charge men!" the royal army left without hearing the rest of the information. Link watched as they pasted him. Link mounted Ephona. "Saria, you still have your sage powers?" Saria nodded. "The come on! I want this to end, now." 

The whole area of Lake Hylia was in flames. The fields were on fire and arrows were stuck either in people or on trees. Link was delayed by the soldier crying out in pain and fear of seeing this enemy. Link saw that the gate to the lake was being guarded by one person and it was holding something. A low laugh came from the person in front of the gate with something in his hand."Your too late!" the man yelled holding up the head of the royal army's leader. The guy tossed it to Link and watched it hit the leg of Ephona. Link was digusted and got off Ephona. Link pulled his blood-stained sword and walked towards the charater. Link saw the guy pull a sword too but his face couldn't be seen. _Something's not right about him _ Link thought as he walked towards him. 

"I am Septh, Leader of the mercenaries to the west. And your Link, the following lap dog of the king." Seth said pointed his sword to Link. "I never fight without showing my face and seeing the enemy's, so show me your face." Seth demanded as he walked up to Link they both meet in the middle of the barren waste land. Link felt his body go cold and his skin go pale. "No!" Link said as he looked at Seth. "You look like me!" Link backed away in fear of seeing himself in another body. Seth's black hair was the same lenght as his and the black clothes he wore was the same. 

Seth smiled seeing the fear in his opponet's face. "Link, why are you so worried? I'm just a shadow of you." Seth said with a hint of humor in his voice. Link tensed up and brought up his sword. "So, where do you come from?" Link said with confidence. "Like I said, the west of this pathetic country. Beyond the red Mountain and the Koriki Forest." Seth kicked a body out of his way. Link was bout to speak again till Seth waved. "Shall, we cut this chatter till another time." he said with an old english accent. 

Seth ran after Link swinging a blow at Link's head. Link's reflexes lifted his sword and blocked the powerful blow. The two stood there grunting on seeing who was the most powerful. "Your strong." Link gunted out holding his positon. "Thank you." Seth smiled kicking Link in the side. The kick was powerful and it sent Link skidding along the ground. Link coughed up blood and used his sword as a crutch. He slowly rose his body up, nut Seth run up and kicked him in the chin in the direction of the castle. 

He flew backwards tumbling along the hill, his body rolled down the hill to the front gate of the castle's entrance. Link was numb from the kick and the roll made blood come from his head. Seth smirked and slowly walked passed Saria and grinned seeing Link struggle up. Link tried to rise but fell from the pain in his body. He grabbed his right armspitting more blood out. 

"Look at you, your nothing but dog scat.Your weak, your stupid and worst, my brother." Link opened his eyes hearing what he just said. "I don't know why I shouldn't kill you now. But what's stopping me?" Seth rose his sword over Link's back and was about to stab him when a arrow pierced through his side. He turned seeing Saria with Link's bow. 

"Stop now." Seth smiled and pulled the arrow out. Blood ozzed out his mouth and the hole. Seth kneeled in pain. Saria walked over loading the bow again. "Very good for Koriki. I applaud your courage for shooting me from behind. But, I though you knew when two soldiers fight the outside help is alwas killed." Seth swung his sword barely missing Saria. 

Saria leaped back firing another shot at Seth. The arrow went through his hand making him drop his sword. Seth grabbed the arrow and slowly pulled it out. "Saria, stop." Link said inching his way up. Saria looked at how beaten up Link was and rage entered her body. She dropped the bow and kicked Seth in the face knocking him back. "Saria, stop!" she kicked away his sword. Link looked down seeing Seth was still conscience. "Link." she ran over to him helping him up. "Oh, Link. Are you alright?" he nodded putting back his blade. "I need to reach the temple." Link said coughing blood. "Why?" Saria said looking in his face. "To stop this." Link said limping with Saria to the market. 

The market itslef was a flame with people running and soldiers leaving and blood seemed to have been smured around doors and other places. Link and Saria hurried to the temple passing bodies as they went. Link and Saria walked to the Pedestal of Time and waited. Link let go of Saria and stood in front of the pedistal. He stood in front of it and placed his hand in front of him. He slowly started to waver his energy into the stone below him. The room started to light up and the emblems glowed different colors. Link closed his eyes moving his hands around th pedestal. Saria looked around seeing blue light surround the area. Saria felt herself start to float. 

A strong light from above formed a windtunnel and wind started to suck the both of them. saria looked below seeing the floor leave them and something else. A figure slowly laid on the padestal next to Link. Link opened his eyes seeing Seth grab his foot. "We end this together." Link smirked and let Seth come on the ride. Link was floating with his brother on his foot beside him. The light grew brighter as they entered. 

The white relm was filled with blue skies and ocean. Seth saw this and gocked at the birds off in the distance. Link and the two floated around the place for a while when a sound was heard. Their vision tillted downwards and they splashed in the ocean. They continued to fly when a bright light appeared in front of them. The light blinded them and sucked them into its relm. 


End file.
